Until We Meet Again
by CathQueen
Summary: Season 4 drabble. Catcisse. Catherine returns to French court. Spoilers obviously for the ongoing last season, up to ep9. Not my best but I had to write this down to get it out of my system for my pending Cathry.


**AN:** Just a Little drabble for ReignCatherine because she asked for it, talked to me about it and then distracted me from finishing chapter 11 of Stay. All blame on her for that delay, folks, LoL. ;) Just kidding. Update there coming soon!

* * *

 **Until We Meet Again**

Stéphane Narcisse recognized the rhythm of her footsteps sounding in the hall before he even had a chance to catch a glimpse of her. Trapped in yet another one-sided discussion with the King of France, the Lord Chancellor tried his best to cut his council session short to greet her. His heart was beating fast all of a sudden, his mind clouded by fear and doubt. What was he supposed to tell her, the Queen Mother? When she had left for Scotland, Charles had been a king in recovery from madness, upon her return he had relapsed into a state of self-pity and anger directed at himself. What he would do next no one knew for certain, not even Nicole whose influence on the young King had gradually diminished the tighter the grip of the catholic church had become on him again.

"Catherine," Narcisse heard himself call out her name with a baritone unfamiliarly low. Why the urge to whisper, he asked himself, why the dry throat, the slight tremble in his voice? Before he could find a satisfactory answer, his heart stopped as she approached him from afar. Down the hallway she seemed to float, surrounded by her attending ladies grabbing everything she had begun to shed on her way to see her son. No stopover in her chambers but a visit to the throne room first. Now that was the Queen he knew: even when stripped of her powers as Regent she would see to her duties to France first. But in her gait he detected something else, a burden lifted from her shoulders, a smile playing around her lips. She seemed at ease almost, more relaxed than he had seen her in months. That was Catherine de'Medici walking his way, shedding her cloak to reveal a dress so deeply red, he suddenly realized how much he had missed seeing her in that color so perfectly matching her hair, her skin.

"Stéphane," her voice met his low as she finally came to stand before him, surprised to find him block the way to the room where she expected to be warmly received in audience by the King of France.

"It's good to have you back," the Lord Chancellor greeted the Queen Mother, his face a mask of conduct while his eyes gave him away.

"Leave us," Catherine sent her ladies away with a swift wave of her hand. "What is it," her lips barely produced the words, the joyous sparkle in her eyes already dimmed in anticipation of what he would have to report.

Standing so close to her, Narcisse tried to find the right words to express all the turmoil she had worked so hard to avoid but that had hit the castle in her absence with full throttle.

"What has he done," her voice reached his ears in trembling defeat.

"He's feeding the rumors of a king gone mad," the Lord Chancellor admitted unhappily, the sight of her shoulders tensing up sending a pain through his heart that caught him off guard.

"I thought Nicole had him under control," the Queen Mother said under her breath, unwilling to be overheard, her shoulders erect, her lips pursed.

"Her presence has lost its magic on him," Narcisse replied, unable to hold her gaze. Why was he suddenly feeling so fragile, so awkward around her?

"What is it," Catherine asked alarmed. "Have you not been discreet enough? Has Charles found out that you bedded his lover?"

"I did not bed her," Stéphane Narcisse blurt out, his ego strangely hurt.

"What do you mean," the Queen Mother was perplexed. "I thought we agreed that you would seduce Nicole to gain power over her?"

"I promised I would try," Narcisse replied almost upset. "I couldn't."

"You could not use your charms on her?" Catherine glared at him in disbelief and disappointment. "Or wouldn't you?" She awaited his response but when none came, she continued quietly, "Is it because you are more powerful than me in France these days? Did you wait for this chance to reject me, to show me my place?"

"I couldn't care less that I have a title that bears more weight with the King right now," the Lord Chancellor said helplessly displeased. "I could not seduce her, Catherine, because I couldn't get you out of my mind." His heart was beating fast as he registered her instant surprise. "I missed you even before you left." He paused. "Is that what you wanted to hear? It is the truth, so you might as well know all of it. I sent her away the first time she was waiting for me in my bed, stark naked. She was playing with my sheets, reminding me of you at your most playful. But it didn't arouse me, it sent a jolt of pain through my gut instead. I still don't understand it, because I've been haunted by memories of you and me since and those images I cannot shake."

Unable to fathom what he was telling her, Catherine de'Medici stood transfixed, her feet glued to the ground, her legs heavy all of a sudden while her head began to spin, making her dizzy. Could it be true what he was telling her? Could Stéphane Narcisse actually be in love or was this just a ploy? His face suggested he was being honest, his cheeks blushed, his hands unusually twitchy. Reaching out to calm his unease, Catherine immediately noticed his warm sweaty palms and felt a spark fly between them as their eyes finally met again. Feeling her gut turn twice over, she couldn't hide the smile that overcame her from deep within.

"I never knew how painful it would be to love," Narcisse finally whispered, his hands squeezing hers as they pulled each other close, memories of her so truly in love tugging at his heart. All those words once spoken in vain, hurting her so soon after Henry's death. Stéphane closed his eyes. How often had she uttered his name before she had left France to attend Mary's wedding and get a much needed break from her family. How jealous was he of the love he sensed she still felt for her husband long deceased, how angry at himself for allowing himself to shy away from what she had once offered to give him.

"It doesn't have to be painful all the time," he felt her mouth brush against his ears, then along his jawline till their lips met for a tender dance that took their breaths away. "Let me show you what it means to be loved," Catherine finally added, their second kiss deeper now, reclaiming their passion so long denied.

"Please, do not leave me again, Catherine," Narcisse begged as they came up for air and sought the strength they had both lost for a while. "I cannot do this without you anymore."

"Has your power in court finally gotten the better of you, Stéphane," the Queen Mother smiled against her lover's neck, her arms claiming him as hers.

"No," the Lord Chancellor whispered into her hair. "Life without you has." And for the first time in his life he understood that to love someone meant to kiss his pride goodbye.


End file.
